Miracle Heart Pretty Cure!
Miracle Heart Pretty Cure! '(ミラクルハートプリキュア！ ''Mirakuru Haato Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fan series created by User:Cure Heart Engage Mode. It follows four girls named Miyamoto Aira, Kimura Shiori, Ashikaga Hinata and Mae Ichika as they fight against Pendel as the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! Miracle Heart Pretty Cure! Episodes Story The clock struck midnight when Pendel invaded Tarok. Only Cure Blade, Trump and Card Master escaped while everyone else became Tawakemono. Months later on Earth, Miyamoto Aira is getting ready for her sister's wedding when she meets Trump who is desperate to find warriors called Pretty Cure. At the wedding, Daikokoro arrives and ruins it, and Cure Blade arrives to finish Daikokoro's Tawakemono off. But, suddenly, Aira becomes a Pretty Cure herself named Cure Pulse! During her adventure, Kimura Shiori and Ashikaga Hinata join her as Cure Prism and Cure Chastity as they battle Pendel alongside Cure Blade and Trump while figuring out the Card Master's riddles. '' Characters Pretty Cure 'Miyamoto Aira (宮本あいら Miyamoto Aira) / Cure Pulse (キュアパルス Kyua Parusu) - The leader of Miracle Heart Pretty Cure who became Cure Pulse at the end of Episode 2. She loves to dance and sing and is a fan of magical girls and is the captain of the dance club at Wakara Ai Academy. She is happy go lucky and optimistic and loves to write her own stories and is best friends with Kimura Shiori. Her standard signature colour as Cure Pulse is pink, her card suit is the red heart and she holds the power of love. Kimura Shiori (木村しおり Kimura Shiori) / Cure Prism (キュアプリズム Kyua Purizumu) - The best friend of Aira who became Cure Prism in episode 4 but was reluctant to fight until Episode 6. She loves to help her father with fixing cars and is very outdoorsy. Shiori is very shy and only appears to talk to Aira but when someone mentions anything about machinery, she is instantly seen yapping away. Her standard signature colour as Cure Prism is blue, her card suit is the blue diamond and she holds the power of ice and water. Ashikaga Hinata (足利ひなた Ashikaga Hinata) / Cure Chastity (キュアチャスティティー Kyua Chasutitī) - The popular student at Wakara Ai Academy who became Cure Chastity in Episode 7. She is kind and helpful and is a fan of the popular idol, Ichie. Hinata is faithful and is a part of the dance club and hates to be last to find out about things and was shocked when Ichie turned out to be Cure Blade. Her standard signature colour as Cure Chastity is yellow, her card suit is the green club and she holds the power of sunlight. Mae Ichika (前いちか Mae Ichika) / Cure Blade (キュアブレイド Kyua Bureido) - The Pretty Cure of Tarok who acted as the royal guard. She came down to Earth with Card Master and Trump and in the few months down on Earth, she became a popular idol known as Ichie (いちえ Ichie). She is usually seen with Trump and is very quiet and loves to sing for her fans and spread love throughout the world. She always thought of herself and had fought against Pendel alone before joining the team in Episode 19. Her standard theme colour is purple, her card suit is the black spade and she holds the power of courage. Allies Trump (トランプ Toranpu) - The main mascot of the series who acts as the mascot partner of Ichika. He is calm and collected and isn't afraid to say things that might hurt others feelings, even if it gets him in trouble. With the help of Card Master, Trump is given a human form which he names himself Hamasaki Yuuto (浜崎ゆうと Hamasaki Yūto) to keep an eye on the Cures when they are at school. His normal form is an orange fox and he ends his sentences with "~boku". Card Master (カードマスター Kādo Masutā) - An ally of the Cures and Trump who had escaped from Tarok with Cure Blade and Trump. He is always seen wearing a black suit with a white mask and gives a lot tips that might help others. Card Master often speaks in riddles and doesn't like to give the Cures answers to where things are. He can aid the Cures in battle by using his silver scepter and he is usually handing out new powers for the Cures when they need it. His back story is unknown. Pendel Daikokoro (ダイココロ Daikokoro) - The first general of Pendel to arrive. His nationality is Japanese and he isn't afraid to get what he wants and speak back to Alec. Daikokoro prefers to battle Pretty Cure alone and hates getting tips given to him. His standard signature colour is blood red and he has the power of jealousy. Armando (アーマンドー Āmandō) - The second general of Pendel to arrive. His nationality is German and he is sly and very good at coming up with battle strategies that almost defeat Pretty Cure. Armando's standard signature colour is bright yellow and he has the power of machinery. Mǐn (敏 Mǐn) - The third general of Pendel to arrive. Her nationality is Chinese and she is calm and collected and like Armando, she is very sly. Mǐn is very bossy towards the other generals and gets angry very easily. Her standard signature colour is green and she has the power of storms. Alec (アレック Arekku) - The leader of Pendel and his nationality is American. He is easily angered and is quite active in battling the Pretty Cure, since he is interested in their power and why they want love to exist. Alec reason for invading Tarok then aiming to invade Earth is to have the power of love in his hands so he can crush it in front of Cure Blade, Card Master and Trump's eyes and watch them and everyone they love go into despair than take over the world. His standard signature colours are black and white and his power is based of darkness. Pendel Warrior Duo (ペンデルウォリアデュオ Penderu U~oria De~yuo) is the strongest generals that Alec sends out in Episode 27 when Daikokoro, Armando and Mǐn fail a lot against Pretty Cure. Their nationality is Ukrainian and their power is both based of illusions. *'Daryna' (デイリナー Deirinā) - The mischievous one of the duo who mostly uses the other generals to get what she wants. Daryna secretly has feeling for her Demyan but knows its forbidden since their related and often takes her mood swings out on the Cures. Her standard signature colour is violet and loves to trick the Cures into doing things that defeat them. *'Demyan' (デミュン Demyun) - The calm one of the duo who thinks of himself more than others. Demyan looks up to Alec very much and listens to whatever he says and can get quite overaggressive when angered. He doesn't realise his sister has feeling for him and he can be quite dense with his surrounding. His standard signature colour is indigo and he usually is the one coming up with the battle strategies. Tawakemono (たわけもの Tawakemono) - The monsters of the show which are summoned by all members of Pendel, even Alec himself. The Tawakemono are summoned when a member of Pendel either throws their black joker card at a human or an everyday object than click their finger. Mini Tawake (ミニたわけ Mini Tawake) - The mini underlings that serve for Pendel. The Mini Tawake guard the castle of Pendel and come to aid the generals to distract the Pretty Cure so the generals can deliver the final blow. They only appear to say "Tawa!", are much weaker than the normal Tawakemono and hold swords that can heal them when injured. Supporting Cast Wakara Ai Academy Students Kaneshiro Naoto (金城直人 Kaneshiro Naoto) - The kind next door neighbour of Aira who is a friend of hers and Shiori. Naoto has an interest in drawing and often boasts about how good his drawings are. He is full of pride and is very interested in the term "Pretty Cure" and along with his guy friend, Yamato, he goes to investigate about it. Hironaka Yamato (弘中大和 Hironaka Yamato) - The best guy friend of Naoto who loves to go on adventures and look for unique things to put in the school newspaper. Yamato has feelings for Aira and is always getting teased about it by Naoto. Nakada Honoka (中田ほのか Nakada Honoka) - The shy, quiet classmate of Aira who is very smart and always happy to help others. Honoka is clumsy and easily embarrassed about small things and loves to look after nature. Families Aragaki Yuka (新垣ゆか Aragaki Yuka) - Also known as Miyamoto Yuka, is the older sister of Aira who successfully got married to Aragaki Haruto in Episode 2 after the interference by Daikokoro. Yuka is a girl who loves to make others laugh and smile and has a good sense of humor and hates to see others down. She is good with handing out tips and is very wise for her age. Aragaki Haruto (新垣はると Aragaki Haruto) - The family friend of the Miyamotos who had been friends with Yuka for ages and had got married to her in Episode 2. Haruto likes to make fun of Aira and is very sporty and good at cooking. He is very protective and hates to see the people he loves hurt. Settings Tarok (タラーク Tarāku) - The kingdom that Cure Blade, Card Master and Trump used to live in. Tarok was invaded by Pendel and now acts as the antagonists base, guarded by the Mini Tawake. Wakara Ai Academy (わから愛アカデミー Wakara Ai Akademī) - Is the school that Aira, Shiori and Hinata attend with a lot of other students. The school is one of the schools located in Wakara and is known to have good academic records, along with Wakara Ai Middle School. Wakara Ai Middle School (わから愛中学校 Wakara Ai Chūgakkō) - The school that Mae Ichika attends. Like Wakara Ai Academy, the school is known to have good academic records which attracts students from outside Wakara. Items Pretty Phone (プリティーフォン Puritī Fon) - The transformation device that Aira, Shiori and Hinata use to transform. The Pretty Phone is summoned when their Miracle Rings shine and they wave it in the air for the Pretty Phone and Cure Cards to appear. Cure Cards (キュアカード Kyua Kādo) - The cards that Aira, Shiori and Hinata use to swipe on their Pretty Phones to begin their transformation. The cards have a picture of the girls Cure form on it, much like the PreCards in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Miracle Rings (ミラクルリング Mirakuru Ringu) - The item that Aira, Shiori and Hinata always wear on their middle finger of their right hand so they can be ready to summon their Pretty Phone and Cure Cards at any time. The Miracle Rings are gold with a bow that comes in the girls theme colours and on the gold part of the ring, it has the emblem of that certain user's card suit. The ring is used to perform attacks. Royal Line (ロイヤルライン Roiyaru Rain) - The transformation device that Ichika uses to transform into Cure Blade. It is purple and has her card suit imprinted on the bottom like buttons. It is summoned by her Violet Emblem. Violet Emblem (バイオレットエンブレム Baioretto Enburemu) - The purple brooch that Ichika attaches to her belt of her civilian outfit or on the bow of her school uniform. The Violet Emblem is the item that summons Ichika's Royal Line and can be used to help her perform attack. When in Cure form, the Violet Emblem becomes her hair accessory. Locations Category:Miracle Heart Pretty Cure! Category:User:Cure Heart Engage Mode